poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the Evolution home
This is when the others arrive at the Evolutions' home in The Beginning of the Chronicles III. and his siblings then lead them to their house and make shelter Eevee: Mom! We're home! Sylveon: in Who are these people? Vaporeon: These are our friends, Mom. Jar Jar: Hello. Gruff: I'm Gruff. It's nice for your children for us to provide shelter. Umbreon: Come on, let me show you PROXY. Jar Jar Binks: Oh, mooie-mooie. Umbreon: a sheet off a droid Isn't he great? But he's not finished yet? Meg: He's nice. Does he work? Jolteon: Work? Of course he works! He's programmed to help out Mom while we're away. Watch! him on PROXY: OH! Oh, dear! I'm blind! Eevee: Whoops! on a robotic eye How's that Prox? PROXY: Oh, that's quite better master Eevee. Chris: He's perfect. PROXY: Oh, perfect. Chopper: beeping PROXY: Chopper, nice to meet you. I'm PROXY. Chopper: beeping PROXY: Beg pardon, but what do you mean "naked"? Chooper: beeping PROXY: My parts are showing?! at himself gasps Oh, my goodness gracious! there was a clang ???: (in high pitched voice) I'm a little tea pot short and stout. Here is my handle, here is spout, when I get all steamed up, here me shout: (in deep voice) "Tip me over and pour me out." Eevee: Hey! Red robot: Oh! My onion! Hi there. Listen, if I'm seem to be getting smaller. It's because, I'm leaving! a box and jumps out of the window Jewelry, don't fail me now! Espeon: Stop thief! Give me back my jewelry box! the robot hits some barrels and trips over the Eevolutions barrels then fall over and lots of little pellets poor out as the Evolutions chase the red robot as they slip on the pellets as they fight over the jewelry box with style the red robot hops up and spins around but he slips on the pellets when he lands and then falls over and loses his head Red robot: out a pellet Oh, great! Happy now? Espeon: Not until you give back my jewelry, you robothief!! back her jewelry box from the robot's body. Red robot: I am not a robothief!, I happen to be a scvenger. I didn't knew they were yours'. Espeon: inside her box to make sure none were taken out Eevee: Oh, dear. Let me help you. Red robot: No, no, no, no, no. I'll do it myself. I have my pride you know. (whistles to his body) Over here. body walks over to him Oh no, no, no, no. not that close. body kicks him away Red Robot: Hold on, hold on. body kicks him away Red Robot: OW! some other robots are looking for parts Yellow robot: Oh, what's the use? There's nothing left! Blue robot: I'm sure there's something left. Green robot: Hey, Diesel. I found you a voice box. Diesel: in his mouth and he speaks itallian Green robot: Oh, here's another one. Diesel: into another voice box and sounds like a dog Yellow robot: That's no good. Give me that! about to take it out when Diesel growls at him green robot then finds a part too small for him Green robot: Oh, I can never find parts in my size. the red robot's head lands in a bin Diesel: barks Green robot: What is it, boy? Diesel: barking green robot takes out the red robot's head Green Robot: Hey, Fender! Have you lost weight? Yellow robot: Lost weight?! Look at him! He's a head in a basket! We're doomed I knew it! Fender: Oh, will you shut up you noroutic nut, why i'd... I'd smack you if I had a hand. Fender's body tumbles down Fender: Speak of the devil, here I come! his body lands on the ground hard Fender: Oh, dang! another robot pops out of a dumpster Girl robot: Hey look what I found, someone threw away a couch with a bunkbed. Eevee: Hey! Fender: That's them! Those are the guys! I would know those faces. I know those faces and I know that jewelry box! his body is pointing the wrong way (to his body) Psst! They're over there, moron. body points at the Evolutions Those are the perpotraitors! They knocked my head off! You want another peice of me?! Girl robot: out Alright, busters! You think you can mess with my big brother, you..... you're kinda cute. Yellow robot: Piper, would you behave yourself? Come on, let's get Fender fix, again. Girl Robot: Oh, BTW. The name's Piper. Rhymes with "Viper". (hisses) then trips but gets back up Fender: We've told you a hundred times. Don't talk to strange people. Piper: I talk to you, who's stranger than that? Watto's wroshop Watto: I got good news. And I got bad news. Rodney: What's the bad news? Watto: There are no longer making parts for your friend's model. He is outmoded. Fender: Outmonded? Well that seems fine. WHAT'S THE GOOD NEWS?! Watto: Well, when I had your parts. I had them on sale! laughs Fender: cries How could this happen to me?! I'm pratically a kid! Watto: Here easy there, all you need is an upgrade a brand new shiny chest Everyone: Whoa! Green Robot: That new upgrade smell. Watto: Just came in, fully loaded. Look, (presses a button) It's got cup holders, standard! Green Robot: Does it come in "plus" sizes? Watto: Uh-hu. Take a look at the Mon Calimary spring collection! {robots ooh and awe at all the new parts in the shop] Fender: I can't afford that stuff. All I need is a stinkin' neck joint! Oh! his head on the counter Why does this have to happen to me?! OH! OW!! OW!! the Eevolutions walk into the shop Fender: Ah! I'm hurting me! Watto: Sorry, pal. It's either upgrade or the scrapyard for you. Fender: The scapyard!? NOOOO!!!! I'm fine, I'm fine. Look! his head on his body No hands! head starts slipping Oop! tries to fix his head again and then gets it up straight Ta-da! I'm back, miss me? Piper: No one's going to the scrapyard! Carey: That's right! What do you think we can get for the him? Not that I've been thinking about it.. Piper: him asside Will you stop!? Listen, shinypants, you get back there and find a part for my brother. We are not junk, we are not scrap, and we will not be treated this way! Diesel: a girl sound Watto: I'm sorry! I don't have the parts you need! Eevee: Relax, Watto. We can fix him. Watto: You can repair his neck? What do you need? Umbreoan: Just give us 2 washers, a spring and some fast weld. Diesel: a voicebox and outs it in his mouth and then sounds like Darth Vader The Force is Strong with this one. on the Royal ship Ambassedor: The death toll is catastrophic. We must bow to their wishes. You must contact me. Brian: It's a trick. Send no reply, send no transmissions of anykind. Gruff: it sounds like bait to establish a connection trace. Brian: What if it is true, and the people are dying? Gruff: Either way, we're running out of time. on Coruscant we see 2 hooded figures Savage Opress: Tatooine is sparsely populated. If the trace was correct, I will find them quickly, Master. Vidican: Move against the Jedi first. You will then have no difficulty in taking the Duke and Duchess back to their kinddom to sign the treaty. Savage Opress: At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge. Vidican: You have been well-trained, my young apprentice. They will be no match for you. And soon once your finish, you will kill the adopted daughter of Thomas the Tank Engine and Twilight Sparkle! Savage Opress: Yes, Master Vidican: evily on Tatooine Fender's neck is getting fixed Umbreon: When was the last time you got oiled? Fender: whispers I really can't answer that with my kid sister here. Piper: Can it, Fender! Eevee: Hold still, this might tickle. his head upwards and makes a few more tweaks Rodney: Not bad for a repairer. Eevee: Thanks, Fender: We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Fender. Use to be Bumper, but had to change it when we came into the country. Eevee: I'm Eevee. This is Vaporeon, he's an aquatic guy. That's Jolteon, he's an electric guy and cool. That's Flareon, he's pyror guy and he's a litttle shy. That's Umbreon he's a dark guy and cool. That's Espeon, she's the beutiful one and sometmes spoil. And that's Glaceon and Leafeon, they like snow and grass. Fender: Riddle me this, why is it that you were there? Eevee: I was born normal. Now, this might tickle! Eevee fixes Fender's neck Fender: Look at that! He fix my neck! his head around Sylveon: Eevee, kids, food's ready. Jolteon: Alright, food! all head to the table and dig in Chris: Oh, hey. I was just wondering. But haven't any one of you tried to leave this place? Sylveon: No. All slaves have a probes inside their bodies. Espeon: I've been using my psyhcic powers to find ours. Vaporeon: Any attempts to escape. Flareon: It'll blow you up! Kaa-boom! Joe: Oh, my God! Jar Jar Binks: How wude! Meatwad: I didn't knew it can do that. Lois: I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy. Peter: Yeah, the Republic's slavery laws... Sylveon: The Republic doesn't exist out here. We must survive on our own. Jar uses his tounge to grab a fruit Jar Jar: Excuse me. Eevee: Have you ever been in a podrace? Gruff: They have Podracing on Malaslane. Very fast, very dangerous. Eeevee: I'm the only Pokemon who can do it. Gruff: You must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods. Jar then grabs another fruit but Gruff grabs his tounge. Jar Jar Binks: gasps Gruff; Don't do that again. go of his tounge Jar Jar: then blubbers Eevee: You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you? Gruff: What makes you think that? Glaceon: We saw your fancy laser sword. Only Jedi carry those kind of weapons. Gruff: Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him. Leafeon: No, I don't think so. Eevee: No one can kill a Jedi Knight. Gruff: I wish that were so. Eevee: I had a dream I was a Jedi Knight. I came back here and freed all the slaves. have you come to free us? Gruff: No, I'm afraid not. Eevee: I think you have. Vaporeon: Yeah, why else would you be here? Gruff: I can see there's no fooling you and your siblings, Eevee. We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission. Espeon: Then how did you end up here on the outer rim? Stewie: Our ship was damaged and we're stuck here until we can repair it. Eevee: We can help. We can fix anything. Stewie: But first we need to aquire the proper parts we need. Jar Jar: Wit no-nutten mula to trade. Quagmire: Come on! These junk dealers have to have some kind of weakness! Sylveon: Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those aweful races. Gruff: Podracing. Greed can be a powerful ally. Eevee: I built a racer. It's the fastest ever. There's a big race tomorrow. You can enter my pod. Glaceon: But Eevee, Watto won't let you. Eevee: Watto doesn't know I've built it. You could make him think it's yours, and get him to let me pilot it for you. Sylveon: Eevee, I don't want you to do it. It's too dangerous. Eevee: But, Mom. I love it. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need. Gruff: Your mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who can help us? Sylveon: No. Eevee: Mom, you say the biggest problem in this universe is nobody helps each other. Lois: I'm sure Gruff doesn't want to put your son in danger. We'll find some other way. Sylveon: No. There is no other way. I may not like it, but he can help you. He was meant to help you. next day, they come to Watto's shop Meg: Are you sure about this? Stewie: Trusting our fate to some Pokemon we hardly know? Chris: Besides, the Duke and Duchess will not approve of this! Gruff: They don't have to know. Frylock: We gotta try, Lois They're our only hope of getting out here. Lois: Well, I don't approve. Inside Watto: The kids tell me you want to sponser them in the race. How can you do this? Not on the Republic credits, I think, huh? Gruff: out a hologram of the ship My ship will be the entry fee. Watto: Whoa! Not bad! Not bad, huh? A Nubian, huh? Gruff: It's in good order, except for the parts I need. Watto: What will the boy ride? He smashed up my pod in the last race. It will take some time to fix it. Eevee: It wasn't my fault, really! Sebulba flashed me with his vents. I actually saved the pod, mostly. Watto: Mmm. That you did, huh. (chuckles) The boy's good. No doubts there, huh? Gruff: Well, I have acquired a pod in a game of chance, the fastest ever built. Watto: I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it, huh? Gruff: Oh, no. Watto: So, you supply the pod and the entry fee, and I supply the boy. We split the winnings, um, 50-50, I think, huh? Gruff: If it's going to be 50-50, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you can keep all the winings, minus the cost of the parts I need. And if we lose, you keep my ship. Either way, you win. Watto: for a moment Deal! shake on it and Gruff leaves Watto: Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts